


Pranked Benefits

by VicWolf26



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicWolf26/pseuds/VicWolf26
Summary: Takes place in high school locker room. A embarrassing prank occurs. One girl takes it upon herself to prank the unprankable. The outcome is undecided if it’s a good thing for the new prankster.





	Pranked Benefits

Over a few weeks almost every girl of 3rd hour gym period had the same experience. Their shorts being pulled down. It was the funniest thing when it happened to someone else but so humiliating when they found themselves were the ones to get pranked. The one who started this so far hasn't been touched. Oh but her time was coming and Clarke was going to get her good.   
The girls made their way inside the locker room. They’ve been playing soccer in the spring heat for the past two weeks. Clarke lingered behind the chatty group of girls wanting to make sure that all were here so that they could catch sight of the soon to be embarrassed Lexa.   
Clarke slipped in between two girls that were in her way and sneaked behind Lexa who was just about to open her locker. Clarke’s heart was thumping loudly going faster than one of her dads sport cars. She angled herself so that her unknowing audience had a good view. As she reached her hand out to Lexa’s black waistband her finger nails scrapped against moist sweaty skin. Before her fingers clenched around the dark red basketball shorts. Then the blonde haired girl yanked down, her nails continued to graze the younger girls skin not only pulling Lexa’s shorts but some of the girls black skin tight boxers. Clarke gasped upon seeing the right side of the tanned butt and the marks she left. On the exposed cheek was a slightly medium sized birth mark on the lower right. She immediately pulled her hand back as though she had just touched fire. There was a little snickering coming from behind Lexa and herself. Then Lexa slowly turned around not caring to fix her clothes. She was quite surprised to find that it was Clarke.   
Clarke gulped loudly fearing the retaliation of Lexa's hotheaded nature. But Lexa was far from being angry. But her forest green eyes held a twinkle of mischief. That only made Clarke more nervous.   
"You know Clarke if you wanted to touch my ass or see it you could've just asked. And you could've taken me out on a date." Lexa said looking steadily into the navy eyes. Upon looking at the girl she could see that Clarke face was suddenly darkening a deep red.   
"Aw look guys Clarke is blushing." Lexa teased while lightly touching the top of Clarke’s flushed cheek to the bottom. Clarke eyes were tightly closed.   
The rest of the girls in the locker roomed burst out laughing harder and even Clarke’s best friend was rolling on the cold tile floor clutching her stomach with one hand and the other hand rubbing the tears that spilled freely from her eyes.   
"Kiss Clarke! Kiss Clarke!" Yelled one of the girls. Then the rest of the girls yelled the exact same mantra "Kiss her! Kiss her!" Clarke’s eyes burst open seeing Lexa glance around at the other girls. Then Lexa looked at her and said "What the hell” while she shrugged her shoulders. Before the blonde haired girl could reject the silly demand thrown at the pair. Lexa’s plump lips latched onto her own. Lexa rubbed her lips roughly against Clarke’s pulling the snow white skinned body flushed against hers. Lexa intensified the kiss by savagely molding her mouth to the red lips. Circling her toned muscular arms around Clarke’s shapely hips. Then after a while of smashing their mouths together Lexa’s tongue lightly grazed across Clarke’s closed lips. Clarke didn't know what to think when she felt Lexa's wet tongue softly touch her it was so different compared to how Lexa was forcibly making her lips move against the tanned girl's lips. Then with one last flick of Lexa’s gentle tongue Clarke slightly opened her mouth. The sports star moved her hand up to rest on the blondes face. Lexa instantly took the opportunity to pass her tongue through the open mouth. Expertly exploring the wet environment then moving against the blondes tongue. Clarke couldn't take it any more she felt slightly dizzy and warmth worked its way into her core between her shaky legs. Clarke let out a moan that only her kisser could hear. She danced her own tongue around the aggressive girls. She could feel that Lexa was smiling against her mouth. Then just as Clarke was letting go of her reluctance to participate Lexa broke the kiss by pulling the other girls bottom lip through her teeth. After nibbling on Clarkes lip Lexa pulled her face back and was slightly panting from their long heated kiss. Then She proceed to untangle herself from Clarke . And oh so slowly pulling just her boxers up.   
Lexa looked at the flushed shock face of the blonde then to the other equally surprised girls. "Well I hope you guys enjoyed the show. Now if you don't mind I'd like to change out of these smelly clothes." With that said Lexa went about changing. Soon after the other girls followed suit. Clarke didn't know what to think about kissing the jock player. Clarke was still looking at Lexa when she felt a hand squeezing her shoulder which startled her. It was her friend Raven. Raven was known to enjoy both the company of boys and girls. And she had expressed many times of crazy steamy fantasies that usually involved a very naked aroused dominant jock. Clarke has now come to think that her friend wasn't to off in that Lexa was pretty dam dominant in that make out. The pale girl was very confused she didn't know if she should feel hurt or angry for being used. And the most confusing thing was that she felt really turned on.


End file.
